The Beginning
by MiscPurpleEccentric94
Summary: Before Rumplestiltskin there were many Dark Ones. See how the curse began. One-shot.


**A/N: I've always wondered where Rumplestiltskin's dagger came from, so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. This is, however, a work of my imagination. I didn't check for similar stories, so I apologize if this is uncomfortably close to something already in existence.**

The Beginning

Silas slipped through the tunnel, making as little noise as possible. In his hand he clutched a dagger, the edge curving back and forth like a snake and a single word etched on the blade. _Dubhshlaine. _It had taken Silas's family over two years to find a smith capable of making such a weapon, months longer to learn the name of the sorcerer who had terrorized their land.  
>Silas was the youngest and of five brothers, his father a minor lord. He and his brothers had all volunteered for the task, but it would require speed and Silas was the swiftest.<br>He slowed as he heard the man muttering to himself. Silas struggled to keep his breathing steady, approaching the entrance to the lair with caution.  
>"I know you're there, dearie." Silas jumped at the sound of the singsong voice, putting his free hand over his pounding heart. "Come out, come out."<br>Silas stepped into the wizard's line of vision, holding the dagger behind his back. "Alright, here I am." He took in Dubhshlaine's appearance, his tattered robes and leathery, flaking skin. Most disturbing to him was the crazed look in the man's eyes as they stared back at him. "I- I've come to seek help."  
>"Is that so?" The madman giggled as he moved toward Silas. "Come closer!" He suddenly threw his hands out as if to draw Silas closer with his magic, but the young lord was too quick, lifting the dagger up and intercepting the magic. Dubhshlaine should now be bound to the blade, enslaved.<br>Silas took a deep breath. "Dark One, I command thee." The sorcerer threw his head back as if to laugh, then scowled as he realized what the boy said was true.  
>"And what do you command, boy?" His voice was low now, menacing, almost a growl. Silas swallowed nervously.<br>"Stay where you are. Don't move." If stabbed into Dubhshlaine's heart, the dagger was supposed to draw the dark magic out, destroying him. Silas walked toward him slowly, the dagger poised. "Goodbye", Silas said quietly. He plunged the dagger into the man's chest, suddenly feeling hot and then cold. Silas was surprised to hear manic laughter as the life left Dubhshlaine.  
>"You can't destroy magic, silly boy." His voice was high-pitched and gurgling, his laughter continuing for a few seconds more. "You're next!" He shrieked before he finally died.<br>Silas breathed a sigh of relief. He lifted his shaking hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, then froze. His skin had begun to turn to that flaking, scaly mess that the Dark One's had been. Breathing became difficult as Silas began to panic. He turned to run before remembering to retrieve the dagger. Pulling the blade from the dead man's chest, he shouted in horror as he saw that the name under the blood was now his own.  
>"My lord?" One of the soldiers who was waiting for him had come into the cave. "Are you alright?" They had heard the commotion and sent him in to check who had been victorious.<br>A sort of calm settled over Silas as turned to answer, his voice like gravel. "I'm just fine, my good man." Silas walked toward the man calmly but quickly as the stammering soldier tried to back away. He grabbed the poor man's head and twisted, hearing a loud crack. "Shush, now." The new Dark One giggled as he walked away, blood dripping from the dagger in his hand.

**A/N: In case you're wondering, here is the meaning of the original Dark One's name that I got from :**

**DÚBHSHLÁINE m Ancient Irish  
>Old Irish name derived from dubh "dark, black" and either slán "defiance" or Sláine, the Gaelic name of the River Slaney.<strong>

**For any of you who may be following "Merlin's Alternative", not to worry, I haven't forgotten about it.**

**Please review if you liked it and/or have some constructive criticism to offer.**


End file.
